


Rooftop Venues

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [16]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace makes sure the night is special for her twin siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Venues

Grace's fingers slid along Audrey's cheek gently. "What's wrong, Sweets? It's your birthday, you should be happy."

Audrey leaned into the touch with a soft smile. "I am happy. I just...miss Harri..."

CJ sighed from where he stood and fixed his cuff with a slight jerk. "Your sister spent a lot of time on tonight. You can moon over your guitarist later."

Grace frowned when Audrey's head dropped at his words. "CJ." Her fingers tipped Audrey's chin up gently and kissed her. "He gets you tomorrow because I already had plans tonight. No worries, Sweets."

Audrey kissed Grace back, though her words had her blinking. "Really?" She looked brighter already.

Grace smiled and tugged Audrey into a hug. "Really. He's picking you up for lunch tomorrow, and you get to spend the rest of tomorrow with him. But tonight, I get to spoil you."

Audrey hugged Grace tightly, curling into her. "You're so good to me."

CJ watched them, his eyes meeting Grace's over Audrey's head. He said without words that she was being too sweet.

Grace gave CJ a dark look as she snuggled Audrey. "Never too good, De." She smiled down at her sister. "Now. Are you both ready?"

Audrey nodded with a smile. "Yes. Lead the way, Gracie."

CJ gave a half bow as he shrugged into his jacket. "That we are."

Grace smiled at both of them, grabbing a wrap for Audrey's shoulders because she knew with the capped sleeve dress she'd need it. "Perfect." She moved and drew Audrey with her towards the door. She knew CJ would follow. She also knew both were expecting some sort of dinner reservation out at a fancy restaurant. But not tonight. Tonight she led them up to the roof where a little enclosed garden tent waited for them. 

Audrey blinked a little with a smile as she snuggles into the wrap around her shoulders and Grace. "It looks beautiful."

CJ moved to stand next to Grace, eyes sliding along the white tent. While most would think to decorate in Halloween colors because of the month, Grace had decorated in blues and purples though there was a little black since she knew CJ liked the color so much. "It really is, Grace.”

Grace smiled as she wrapped her free arm around CJ's arm and led them both into the tent. All the lights were blue, purple, or black, so it gave the tent a soft glow and the decorations were a mix of both CJ and Audrey. As well, there were a few heaters around the tent so that they wouldn't catch a chill out here. "I'm glad you both like it. I wanted it all special. Gifts are still downstairs, I figured we could open those after dinner where it’s a little warmer." 

Audrey leaned up to kiss Grace with a bright smile. "It is special. And that sounds perfect." 

CJ leaned to kiss Grace deeper after Audrey was done, nipping her lip and smiling for the groan he earned. "Thank you, Grace."

Grace gave another soft sound before she moved to settle Audrey in her seat. "You're welcome." She blinked but didn't argue when CJ moved to get Audrey's chair for her like a gentleman he rarely was towards her. That move just made her smile before she moved when he pulled out her chair as well. She settled in her seat and smiled more as the server came out and served the salad and appetizers while CJ took his seat.

Audrey looked at the pot stickers before looking over at Grace. They looked homemade, not restaurant bought. "Did you cook?"

Grace grinned brightly. "Yes. That's why neither of you could find me. I hired a serving staff for tonight, but I cooked everything for our dinner. It's part of my gift to you both." Plus they both knew that while she didn't spend a lot of time in the kitchen any more, she loved to cook when she was able. 

CJ smiled as he ate a pot sticker with a happy sound. "This is so wonderful Grace. Is it all Asian?" 

Grace grinned and shook her head. "No, I picked a couple recipes from our favorite countries. So it'll be a mix of everything tonight." 

Audrey grinned, looking bright. "Even curry?"

Grace laughed and leaned to kiss Audrey happily. "Even curry. Happy birthday, my loves."


End file.
